The information provided herein and references cited are provided solely to assist the understanding of the reader, and does not constitute an admission that any of the references or information is prior art to the present invention.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/906,802 (U.S. Pat. No. 8,003,788) discloses methods and intermediates for the preparation of compounds that are P2X3 and P2X2/3 receptor modulators. U.S. application Ser. No. 11/187,753 discloses methods of diagnosing and treating pulmonary diseases using certain specific P2 receptor modulators.